Funeral
''Funeral ''is the twenty-first episode of Season Two of Glee and fourty-third episode overall. Source Plot Short Synopsis: 'New Directions continues to strategize their set list for Nationals with a little help from Jesse St. James (guest star Jonathan Groff). Meanwhile, an unexpected loss rocks the world of one of McKinley’s own.Synopsis This could be an Arcade Fire tribute.Could be an Arcade Fire tribute Two episodes will be filmed in New York, one will feature Nationals.NY Seeing as there is a 6-episode arc, and Nationals is the finale of the season, this will be the 21st episode. This will take place in new york. Glee is scheduled to finish filming May 5th, this means that Nationals will be filmed on or before this day. Ian Brennan said that the Kurt and Karofsky storyline will be addressed in the final five or six episodes. Ausiello has confirmed that Jesse will be back in this episode and will stay on the show until the season finale. According to Ausiello, Jesse is back to apologize to Rachel as she moans and will try to win her back. Amber was in the studio recording a song that was hard to sing.Mercedes's solo Lea recorded a song that made her cry.Rachel's solo Cory recorded a song by a Swedish artist. Finn's solo There will be a death of a beloved character in this episode. Death It's ''not Karofsky, nor anyone from New Directions. Death character not from ND In A Night Of Neglect, Sunshine has to convince New Directions that she can help them get to the NATIONALS. Rachel is suspicious, and with good reason: Could Sunshine just be out for revenge? Glee Executive producer, Ian Brennan isn't spililing: "Sunshine will play a big role in the last two episodes", referring to the Nationals Episodes. Source The "whole cast" is going to NYC.Source Whether this is just refering to The ND cast or the entire Glee cast is uncertain. Naya said she finished recording one of her favorite songs.Naya's solo Adam confirmed on Twitter that they doing a crazy Mash-up.Source Glee is looking for someone to play Becky Jackson's Mother (Donna Jackson) and a Priest.Source With Becky's mother appearing, it's possible that Becky, her mother, or someone related to her is the one who will die.Source Lea was in the studio again, waiting to sing another song.Source 1Source 2 This was said 4 hours after Adam Anders 'Mashup' comment. This it's most likely the crazy mashup.Source Cory retweeted Lea's comment, he may have also recorded but its unconfirmed.Source A major couple will break up.Source Rachel, Mercedes, Jesse, Kurt and Santana will have a fun scene together. This could be in this episode or The Prom Queen. Source "Sources confirm to me exclusively that this season’s penultimate episode, which bears the ominous title “Funeral,” is about the death of several things. One being a beloved character. The other being a major couple."Major Couple breakup and a character death also this source which goes more indepth which teases a guest star death.Source Songs *'''TBA by TBA Sung by Mercedes. *'TBA' by TBA Sung by Rachel. *'TBA' by TBA Sung by Finn. *'TBA '''by ''TBA Sung by Santana. *'TBA/TBA' by TBA. Sung by Rachel and Finn. The songs could be all Arcade Fire. http://butters-stotch.tumblr.com/post/4782129793/glee-2x21-funeral-song-spoilers Recurring Cast and Guest Stars Recurring Cast *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson Guest Stars *Cheyenne Jackson as Dustin Goolsby *Charice as Sunshine Corazon *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James *TBA as Donna Jackson *TBA as Priest Photos JK.jpg tumblr_lk1h5yc8xP1qcjag4o1_r1_500.jpg ﻿ References Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes